Yume
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Depois da chegada de Sasuke tudo mudou, e Kabuto não está gostando dessas mudanças; não consegue mais esconder seus sentimentos...• •Primeira Fic• •OroKabu• •YAOI•


Bom, a primeira fic que eu posto aqui o/ Minha primeira OroKabu - Eu adoro esse casal e finalmente me deu coragem de escrever uma fic deles, foi meio complicado, mas eu fiz em um só dia

Ignorem os erros, por favor, preguiça de revisar e meu "revisor" estava meio indisposto (ele me contrariou, pra falar a verdade ¬¬).

_"Mas o que?..." _(pensamento)_  
_

- dizendo isso saiu dali... (isso é ação)

Agora a fic \o/

* * *

**Yume**

Observava a chuva sentado próximo à janela, apoiando a cabeça com a mão e a outra balançando a brisa gélida que invadia seu quarto escuro e nada aconchegante. Lá fora a água que caía do céu lavava tudo em volta, as árvores, as flores, os animais que corriam a procura de abrigo... Quem dera aquela mesma chuva poder lavar o coração daquele homem frio e obsessivo, ou ao menos apagar seus sentimentos por ele, como fazia com as pegadas dos animais que ali passaram. Observou mais uma folha seca bater no vidro da janela e voar para longe, queria poder fazer o mesmo, mas algo o prendia aquele lugar, nunca poderia abandoná-lo.

Com a chegada de Sasuke tudo havia mudado, Orochimaru não solicitava mais sua companhia, nem chegava em seu quarto para conversar em um dia chuvoso como aquele. Sentia falta dos dias em que se considerava o favorito. Como ele pôde colocá-lo em segundo plano? Ele, que sempre esteve ali, agüentando seus caprichos, cuidando dele quando estava incapacitado, ouvindo durante esse tempo ele falar de Sasuke, sem lhe dizer um obrigado sequer... Já era de se esperar que isso fosse acontecer, ele não tinha nada especial, enquanto Sasuke era perfeito, como o próprio Sannin não cansava de dizer. Não era tão jovem, não tinha o cabelo negro e bonito, nem uma voz grave, e para completar tinha os pontos contra, como seus óculos, o cabelo cinza e sempre preso, e não tinha o sharingan que Sannin tanto queria. Não era o que ele queria, tinha que encarar isso, mas estava ficando difícil morar na mesma casa que Orochimaru, o vendo todos os dias, sendo obrigado a assisti-lo trinar com o jovem Uchiha...

- Não vamos treinar com essa chuva, Sasuke-kun. – disse uma voz grave e arrastada, não tinha como não reconhecer, era a de Orochimaru, vinha da sala.

Kabuto se virou para a porta, esperando ouvir mais da conversa, mas só ouviu uma porta batendo pouco antes de seu quarto, Sasuke estava com raiva, como sempre ficava quando Orochimaru lhe dizia que não iriam treinar, e isso se tornara constante com o inverno, sempre chovia a tarde. Kabuto levantou devagar, sem muito animo, encostou a cadeira na parede, olhou-se no espelho para ter certeza que não chorava e saiu do quarto. Encontrou Orochimaru na sala, como esperava, sentado no sofá, lendo um livro, isso sim o surpreendeu, não sabia que o moreno lia livros, depois de tantos anos juntos até que não o conhecia assim tão bem quanto pensava.

- Orochimaru-sama... – começou devagar, olhando para o chão, Orochimaru ergueu os olhos a ele, só agora o notando.

- O que, Kabuto? – perguntou friamente, sem dúvidas ele não estava para conversas sem importância.

- Sasuke-kun anda muito irritado, notei que ele tem avançado, mas vocês têm treinado muito pouco...

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Kabuto? Não posso parar a chuva. – disse Orochimaru, o interrompendo, agora parecia raivoso.

- Eu sei que não, Orochimaru-sama, mas se você quiser eu posso distrair o Sasuke-kun ensinando a ele alguns de meus jutsus que não precisam ser treinados lá fora, quem sabe ele fique mais calmo.

- Não precisa, Kabuto, o Sasuke-kun não precisa aprender essas coisas sem importância. – disse Orochimaru, voltando a ler o livro.

_"Coisas sem importância?"_ – si perguntou Kabuto, erguendo a cabeça ao moreno – _"Então ele deve achar que eu sou uma coisa sem importância também, é a minha técnica que ele se refere"._

Kabuto virou-se para voltar ao quarto, precisava ficar sozinho, já sentia as lágrimas chegando em seus olhos, mas não choraria na frente daquele homem, se ele o desprezava não ia mais tentar se aproximar.

- Kabuto. – chamou Orochimaru, Kabuto parou, tentou controlar-se e então se voltou a ele – Faça algo pra eu comer, estou com fome.

- Certo, Orochimaru-sama. – confirmou com a cabeça e foi em direção a cozinha, sentindo os olhos de gato do outro o seguir.

Mexia no armário, procurando algo pra fazer, quando ouviu passos entrando na cozinha, levantou com os ingredientes e pôs em cima da mesa, quando ergueu a cabeça viu que Sasuke o olhava, de braços cruzados, encostado a parede, tinha um olhar inexpressivo, mas Kabuto deduziu que ele estava com raiva.

- Quer comer alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Kabuto, em um tom desinteressado que ele tentou esconder, sem mesmo olhar para ele, apenas acendeu o fogo.

- Não. – respondeu friamente, sentou-se à mesa – Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar. – disse, mesmo sentindo que não era um bom sinal, não queria responder as perguntas dele.

- Como você agüenta o Orochimaru? – perguntou Sasuke, encarando as costas de Kabuto, que sentiu o coração acelerar com a pergunta.

- Bem... – começou Kabuto, virou-se para o outro, com uma colher de molho na mão, provou e pôs a colher em cima da pia – O Orochimaru-sama não é uma má pessoa Sasuke-kun, apenas... Apenas...

- "Apenas..."? – perguntou novamente, sem entender.

- Por que pergunta isso? Não tem pra que querer saber, você sabe o motivo de estar aqui, não tem porque querer saber o motivo de eu estar aqui. – disse Kabuto, se atrapalhando com as palavras, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Hum. – fez em uma risadinha, olhou pela janela e depois voltou a encarar as costas do de cabelos prateados – Idiota.

Kabuto deixou a colher cair, sabia disso, não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse, mas realmente mexeu com ele, depois de muito tentar conseguiu conter as lágrimas que desta vez quase rolaram em seu rosto, coçou os olhos por debaixo das lentes e se abaixou pra pegar a colher. Sasuke tinha razão, ele era um idiota, nem mesmo sabia o porquê de servir aquele homem, ou melhor, sabia muito bem, mas o motivo era estúpido, nunca conseguiria do Sannin aquilo que queria, ele não tinha coração para amá-lo, muito menos do jeito que ele o amava.

- Porque diz isso, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou, tentando controlar a voz e sendo bem sucedido nisso.

- Você é mais idiota que o Naruto, Kabuto. – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso maldoso, não sabia ao certo, mas sempre suspeitou do que o outro sentia pelo moreno, Kabuto virou-se para ele novamente – Agüenta o Orochimaru o dia todo, antes de eu chegar aqui você devia estar com ele o tempo todo, estou com ele poucas horas por dia e o acho insuportável.

- Não fale assim do Orochimaru-sama. – disse Kabuto firmemente, não iria admitir que aquele garoto faltasse com respeito ao seu senhor, seu senhor? O que estava pensando, Kabuto? Ele não é o seu senhor, não mesmo – Orochimaru-sama é... Ele merece ser respeitado.

- Patético, ele nem sabe que você existe e você o defende como se fosse algo importante. – disse Sasuke, ainda com aquele sorriso diabólico, há muito tempo não se divertia assim – Ele te trocou por mim da noite pro dia, não liga pra você, nunca falou de você pra mim, sempre fala apenas de mim, ele não gosta de você, Kabuto.

Kabuto não conseguiu mais se controlar, saiu correndo da cozinha, passou pela sala onde Orochimaru ainda estava sentado lendo, o moreno o olhou enquanto corria com o braço escondendo o rosto, encarou a porta do quarto fechar sem entender, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada e então se levantou, foi até a cozinha onde encontrou Sasuke provando a comida que Kabuto tinha deixado quase pronta.

- O que o Kabuto tem, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Orochimaru, sentando-se a mesa, voltando a ler o livro.

- Vai saber, ele é um idiota. – respondeu Sasuke, pondo um pouco em um prato para si.

- Não fale assim do Kabuto. – disse Orochimaru, erguendo os olhos ao menino que agora se sentava – Ele é um bom garoto e se não fosse por ele você não estaria vivo.

- E nem você. – disse Sasuke, Orochimaru o encarou raivoso, nunca iria admitir que devia sua vida ao ninja médico.

- Acha que sobreviveria um mês sem os cuidados médicos do Kabuto? – perguntou Orochimaru, com um sorriso – Sem ele você não ia sobreviver aos treinos puxados, Sasuke-kun, não chame de idiota a quem você precisa.

A conversa morreu ali, pois Sasuke se levantou e foi terminar de comer em seu quarto, deixando Orochimaru sozinho na cozinha, e o que o deixou irritado, tendo que se servir.

Kabuto estava novamente naquele quarto, deitado em sua cama, ouvindo as gotas de chuva na janela do quarto, tinha a cabeça no travesseiro, abafando os soluços que já não continha. Nunca se imaginou assim, nunca imaginou que um dia voltaria a chorar, não depois que se juntou ao Orochimaru, achava que nunca mais choraria, mas tinha se enganado, o mais velho não tinha coração, e se o tinha estava congelado ou perdido no meio dos anos que viveu ou no meio de uma de suas experiências doentias. Virou-se e encarou o teto, limpando os olhos, tirou os óculos e pôs em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama, tinha que dormir. Depois de alguns minutos finalmente sentiu o sono chegando, mas foi interrompido por alguém que batia na porta, ia responder quando ouviu a pessoa tentando entrar sem esperar a permissão, só podia ser o Orochimaru.

Não ia responder, não o queria em seu quarto, talvez se ficasse quieto ele fosse embora, mas com um empurrão mais forte o moreno arrombou a porta do quarto do mais novo. Kabuto o olhou assustado, Orochimaru parecia furioso por ele não ter respondido, fechou a porta e se aproximou da cama do outro, que agora se sentava, sem ter dormido nem um pouco. Pôs os óculos e a expressão de raiva no rosto do outro se tornou mais nítida, mas mesmo raivoso ele continuava belo. Não tinha como não admirar aquela pele tão branca, os belos cabelos negros e compridos que davam vida a seu rosto sem cor, seus olhos dourados de gato que o olhavam, aqueles olhos que tanto admirava, queria que aqueles olhos dourados olhassem apenas para si, mas isso não podia ter, o que o entristecia.

- Isso já está me irritando, Kabuto-kun. – disse Orochimaru, depois de alguns segundos o observando, sua voz soou estridente, fez Kabuto estremecer, sempre estremecia ao ouvir aquela voz.

_"Kabuto-kun? Desde que o Sasuke chegou ele não me chama mais assim... Será que voltou a me notar?"_ – si perguntou Kabuto, desta pergunta surgiram-se varias dúvidas, pensava em silêncio, olhando o Sannin de Konoha, que apenas o observava.

- Qual o problema? Cansou de me servir? Quer ir embora? Se estiver esperando autorização pode ir Kabuto, não preciso mais de você.

Isso chegou aos ouvidos do outro como uma bomba, sentiu um vazio no peito que fez as lágrimas, que depois de tanto tempo conseguira afastá-las, voltarem a seus olhos negros, que continuavam a olhar o homem decidido a sua frente. Kabuto levantou, mas caiu novamente, estava fraco, não comia ou dormia decentemente há dias. Não podia acreditar que era tão inútil a ele, depois de tanta dedicação, depois de tanto sofrer sem ele saber, depois de noites desperdiçadas servindo a ele, sem se irritar por cuidar de um homem adulto como se fosse sua babá, sem ouvi-lo dizer "obrigado Kabuto-kun", sem vê-lo sorrir docemente pelo menos uma vez, seus sorrisos sempre foram verdadeiros, sorrir para Orochimaru era o que ele gostava, não sentia que desperdiçava seu tempo ou seus sorrisos com ele, mas agora mudara de opinião, se ele pedia para ele ir embora não tinha o que discutir, só estava ali alimentando uma falsa esperança, talvez devesse recomeçar sua vida em outro lugar, longe dele e de seu tão precioso Sasuke.

- Quer que eu vá embora... Orochimaru-sama? – perguntou Kabuto em um sussurro, ergueu a cabeça, não havia notado, mas as lágrimas já escorriam em sua face, só notou quando viu o susto do outro.

- Está... Chorando... Porque Kabuto? É o que você quer...

- Não, não é, Orochimaru. – disse Kabuto, o interrompendo, foi à vez de Orochimaru se calar surpreso.

_"Ele disse Orochimaru?"_ – si perguntou, assustado com a raiva repentina, Kabuto levantou, desta vez conseguiu ficar de pé.

- Mas se você quer que eu vá... Eu vou, faço o que você pedir. – disse Kabuto, passou por ele, começando a juntar suas coisas.

- Kabuto-kun... – sussurrou, indo até ele – O que está acontecendo? Não compreendo.

- Você nunca irá compreender. – disse Kabuto, virou-se violentamente para ele, notando o quão perto o outro estava.

_"Se é pra ir embora, vou pelo menos fazer o que sempre quis, não importa se ele me matar depois, eu não vou sem fazer isso"_ – pensou Kabuto, com uma decisão que chegava a assustar o moreno.

Kabuto segurou os braços do Sannin e o jogou na parede, Orochimaru estava tão surpreso que ficou sem reação, Kabuto tirou os óculos, com o moreno entre seus braços, tinha uma expressão decidida, era a primeira vez que via aquela expressão no rosto daquele garoto, que o encarava com fúria e doçura ao mesmo tempo, era indescritível.

O jovem de cabelos prateados acariciou docemente os cabelos negros no mais velho, Orochimaru saiu da parede e o pegou pelos ombros, fazendo o mesmo que ele tinha feito, o pressionando contra a parede com seu corpo.

- Orochimaru... sama? – murmurou confuso, não entendia, apenas olhava o sorriso na face pálida do outro, o sorriso que sempre quis ver, um doce sorriso.

- Você é um menino tolo, Kabuto-kun. – disse Orochimaru, soltando os cabelos prateados de Kabuto, que caíram delicadamente em seus ombros – O Sasuke-kun nunca irá ocupar o seu lugar, eu preciso dele para ser o meu corpo, e quero ter você ao meu lado. Não me pergunte o porquê, não gosto dessas... Coisas irritantes, mas vou apenas dizer que...

- Eu te amo Orochimaru-sama. – disse Kabuto, o interrompendo, não podia mais guardar isso, o moreno o olhou surpreso.

- O que disse? – perguntou Orochimaru.

- Eu te amo. – repetiu – Não há outra explicação, pelo menos eu ainda não encontrei. Sinto ciúmes sim ao te ver com o Sasuke, sinto raiva dele, o odeio porque tem a sua atenção, nunca mais me chamou de Kabuto-kun, eu gostava quando me chamava assim, sinto sua falta como nunca imaginei que sentiria... É por isso que eu te sirvo, Orochimaru-sama, porque eu te amo, e se não posso ter o seu amor, pelo menos quero ser útil a você, mas se não posso ser útil... Não preciso viver.

Kabuto fechou os olhos, já sentindo o soco que viria depois de ter dito isso, mas ao invez de um soco bem colocado na face ele sentiu os lábios de seu senhor rosarem nos seus, não entendeu, mas Orochimaru tinha entendido errado ele ter fechado os olhos, achou que ele pedia-lhe um beijo. Kabuto o olhava de olhos arregalados, mais do que nunca admirava a beleza daquele homem, quando sentiu o beijo fechou os olhos e se entregou aquele momento na qual esteve esperando por anos. Sentiu o rosto corar quando o outro, ainda o beijando, empurrou-o devagar em direção a cama, Orochimaru deitou-se sobre Kabuto e o encarou com um doce sorriso.

- Tolo. – disse novamente, ainda sorrindo – Não me deixou terminar. Também te amo, Kabuto-kun. Desculpe se tenho lhe ignorado e obrigado por ter cuidado de mim, sei que você sempre quis que eu agradecesse, eu te ouvia resmungar. Agora sorria pra mim, Kabuto-kun, preciso ver o seu sorriso.

Kabuto olhava incrédulo, mal podia acreditar, estava feliz, muito feliz, seu coração quase saltava pela boca, ele sorriu para seu senhor, sim, ele era o seu senhor, não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, não mais, nunca desperdiçara seus sorrisos com ele, e agora recebia o que sempre quis daquele homem, seu sorriso, seu carinho e seu amor.

Ficaram juntos aquela noite, Orochimaru fez de Kabuto o homem mais feliz do mundo, aquele vazio tinha simplesmente sumido, como se nunca tivesse estado ali, fora melhor do que em suas fantasias.

Kabuto acordou encarando aquele mesmo teto, olhou para o lado onde seu senhor tinha adormecido antes dele, mas ele não estava ali.

_"Apenas um sonho..."_ – pensou tristemente.

Sentou-se e pôs os óculos, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha preparar o café, mas quando chegou lá ele já estava pronto. Orochimaru estava sentado à mesa, com Sasuke a sua frente, tomando café, havia mais uma xícara, tinham guardado o seu lugar. Kabuto nem se importou em dar "bom dia" com um de seus sorrisos, já que nunca obtivera resposta, e aquele sonho ainda lhe perturbava, porque não tinha sido real? Será que era tão difícil ouvir duas palavras da boca de seu senhor? Só queria ouvir um "Te amo", mesmo que não fosse de verdade, mesmo que não fosse sincero, só queria ouvir. Ele olhava seu reflexo na xícara quente de café, sentado ao lado do moreno de olhos de gato, que o olhava.

- Bom dia, Kabuto-kun. – disse Orochimaru, franzindo a testa – Porque não disse "bom dia" quando entrou?

Kabuto sentiu mais uma vez o coração disparar, mais uma vez confuso, olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que o olhava preocupado.

- O que foi, Kabuto-kun? – perguntou suavemente.

- Vou saindo, como se já não bastasse não terem me deixado dormir ontem. – disse Sasuke, se levantou e saiu da cozinha.

Kabuto ficou estupefato, então não tinha sido um sonho, estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo assustado, o que iria acontecer? Orochimaru sorriu para ele, o trouxe para perto e beijou suavemente, Kabuto tinha as mãos tremulas, ainda confuso, o moreno o encarou, só então notou que ele não tinha certeza sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, riu da expressão do garoto, não como se debochasse, mas riu educadamente.

- Kabuto-kun, não foi um sonho. – disse simplesmente, se Kabuto tivesse a xícara nas mãos a derrubaria – Ainda não está convencido?

- Desculpe... Orochimaru-sama. – disse Kabuto, tocou a face pálida de seu senhor e o abraçou – Não vai me trocar, não é?

- Pensei que tinha lhe dito ontem, Kabuto-kun. – sussurrou-lhe, o envolvendo em seus braços – Você é insubstituível, nunca acharia alguém igual a você, nunca lhe trocarei, porque eu te amo.

Da porta da cozinha Sasuke observou os dois se beijarem novamente com um sorriso irônico, eram o casal mais estranho que ele já tinha visto, mas gostava de admirá-los, se gostavam como ele nunca poderia gostar de alguém, e aquele amor ele não podia entender, mesmo sendo mal e tendo uma mente doentia, Kabuto amava aquele homem, que estranhamente lhe correspondia, mesmo sendo um tanto estranho, um psicopata demente.

* * *

E aí, o que acharam? Pretendo postar mais fics aqui

Reviews são bem vindas XD Não gostou? Pode xingar, dizer o que faltou... Criticas sempre são bem vindas o/


End file.
